


Worth The Trouble

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: " Stay a little longer. Let me show that you were worth the trouble."In which Guzman is in it for the long game and is hopelessly In love with Nadia.





	1. Chapter 1

This book will be angst and pining filled. Nadia and Guzman's relationship will be pretty similar to the one in Elite and will not go far off the tracks. Have fun reading, be prepared for a bumpy ride.


	2. chapter 1

Guzman had been trying to make the best of things. But things didn't seem to be going his way. The days were more dragged on than ever and he didn't know how he felt anymore. All his feelings were jumbled together these days. Without his little sister he was lost, he didn't know he could ever miss her so much. She was his light on a dark day... or at least she had been, before she was taken from him. From his family and those who loved her. 

The Osuna household was not the same anymore. There was no bumbling laughter or sudden comment that would make everyone smile. She was gone and she was never coming back. Guzman had recently come to terms with the ugly truth, but his parents especially his mom weren't so lucky. Many nights she woke up screaming for Marina, crying out when she wasn't there. Marina couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to comfort her mother. She was dead. 

Guzman had created his own solution, one that was only approved of because of the circumstances. His drinking had become a problem....a serious one at that. It was one of his seriously drunken nights when he found himself outside the girl who he was vastly in love with's house, he was bruised and bloody having had picked a fight with a stranger. At 1 o'clock in the morning of all times. Good thing her parents weren't home. 

Luckily for Nadia her parents had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for several days. They had left Omar in charge while they were gone. He had decided to take advantage of the opportunity and travel to Ander's house for a little 'visit'. So he would be gone for a while. 

That just left Nadia and Guzman. She had dragged his body into the bathroom and treated his wounds, then proceeded to leave him there. She'd had quite enough of dragging his lanky body throughout the house. She climbed under the covers of her bed and pondered what had breached his lips during his drunken haze. he had confessed he was in love with her. What was she supposed to do with that information? She couldn't act on it and she surely couldn't say it back, she couldn't risk everything for a boy who she just might be falling for. 

Would she be willing to disappoint her father? Omar had done it with some problems but at least he was happy with Ander. Could she be happy with Guzman? He had pretty much ignored her all summer, she had barely seen a glimpse of him and when she did he was with Lu. Looking quite content with life might she add. Maybe it was best if she didn't tell Guzman about all he'd shared with her in his drunken state. 

That way no bridges could be repaired and none newly built. No hearts broken and no new loves made. No afflictions left on end and no arranged marriages compromised. 

Nadia sighed and nuzzled farther into her pillow, she would figure this all out in the morning.


End file.
